


Angel of Solitude

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Drabble, Gen, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drifting in the cool blue of the clouds, Castiel waited in solitude for a chance to save the righteous man. Set before Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Solitude

Title: Angel of Solitude  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Alastair  
Words: 100  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Summary: Drifting in the cool blue of the clouds, Castiel waited in solitude for a chance to save the righteous man. Set before Season 4.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Castiel watched until he grew tired of watching. From above, he slowly watched the process of the righteous man turn into a savage monster.

It was sickening to observe what was happening down there, but until he received further orders, he could not act of his own volition.

His brothers and sisters whispered words of comfort to him. And caution.

"Not yet..."

"Give it time."

"It has not yet come to pass, brother."

So, drifting in the cool blue of the clouds, Castiel waited in solitude.

Waiting to be called to save the righteous man from his evil master.


End file.
